


No Truer a Love

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [114]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert couldn’t stand there and let Bates slip through his fingers again.





	No Truer a Love

Robert couldn’t stand there and let Bates slip through his fingers again. For two years, he had been reunited with his faithful and beloved servant. Robert had thought that his feelings had died with the war, only to have them come flooding back when they were reunited. Bates was the man who made him happy, who had only ever wanted to take care of him, the man who loved him. He couldn’t let him go. 

“Wait!” Robert ran after the car and wrenched the door open. He met Bates’ eyes. “Go back inside and we’ll say no more about it.”


End file.
